


Climb on board

by augelf



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augelf/pseuds/augelf
Summary: *ooc car





	Climb on board

*01

胡春杨冲调酒师打了个招呼，要了一杯酒，坐在吧台的高脚椅上，指尖把玩着一盒未开封过的烟，垂眸不知在想什么，酒吧内昏暗诡谲的灯光细细浅浅地落在他白净的脸上，他的穿着是稚嫩的保守的，在纸醉金迷的暗色地界中显得格格不入，却也因此更加惹人注目。

嘉羿与好友坐在角落的卡座处，胡春杨的到来显然吸引了他们的注意，几个人是酒吧的常驻来宾，却也是第一次看见这个男孩，自然而然将其当成初次踏入禁地的初生羊羔，谙谙不知世事，不过多久就会被披着虚伪外衣的恶狼盯上。

这种孩子他们见得多了去了，坐在隔壁的陈宥维收回目光，翘着腿端起桌上的酒杯小饮了一口，随意地道：“还挺可爱的其实。”

周围的好友也都表示认同，相继收了目光将注意力转至刚刚的聊天上，独独嘉羿仍旧借着高台上方投射下的光晕打量着那个薄薄的身板，从他的方向正正好能看到男孩的侧脸，线条流畅鼻尖漂亮，以及眼尾恰到好处形成的阴影。

陈宥维瞅他这副模样，胳膊肘拐了拐他：“怎么，瞧上落魄小羊了？”

嘉羿的眼依旧盯着把玩着烟盒的男孩，他有着令人相信是因为考试不及格而踏入此地发泄的清纯，黑色的匡威和长至脚脖子的奶咖色袜子，顽皮而又乖张，嘉羿转头给了陈宥维一个眼神，“等会我就不和你们一起回去了。”

黄少爷素来对看上的对象有着志在必得的把握，陈宥维了然地笑笑，冲他站起来的背影状似绅士地道：“对孩子温柔点。”

-

调酒师将酒放在他的面前时，胡春杨察觉有人在向自己走来，还未抬头看那人的模样，便先听得其夹杂着不知是讶异还是因此感到有趣的询问：“Gin Tonic？”

声线干净又多了些沙哑的性感，胡春杨抬眼去看这位主动搭讪的先生，对方正坦然自若地拉开他隔壁的高脚凳坐下，目光流转于他面前的酒杯以及手上的烟盒。

胡春杨还是点了点头表示默认，那人好似是笑了一下，冲调酒师要了杯干马天尼，复而扭头来看他，视线不经意滑过他的脸，眼里藏着对即将到手的猎物的隐晦的打量，在那样颇为露骨的目光下，胡春杨感到有些许不自在，更何况对方双眸，胡春杨形容不出那是一双什么样的眼睛，些许狭长，如柳叶如瑞凤，笑眯眯的样子，倒是生得极致。

嘉羿率先打破二人之间的沉默：“第一次来吗？”

胡春杨摇了摇头，烟盒被他搁置在桌上，手指比了个二：“第二次。”他向来这样，说话的时候双手会习惯性的跟着动作，嘉羿默默观察着他伸出来的骨节分明的手指，一边将他未拆封的烟盒拾起来看。

“你抽？” 嘉羿举到他面前问。

胡春杨未立刻否认，而是端起酒杯抿了一口他的金汤力，复而反问这位好似没什么边界的先生：“我不应该抽吗？”

“我无意冒犯，但你看起来不到十八岁。” 嘉羿将香烟放下，接过调酒师递给自己的酒杯，歪头将其挪至胡春杨面前，“试试？”

胡春杨摆摆手拒绝，“太烈了，我不喜欢。”

嘉羿哈哈笑出了声，不知怎得特别想捏捏这个故作老成的小朋友的脸，看起来白嫩白嫩的，想必手感也很不错，他将自己的酒杯移回，端起来喝了一口，“你看起来心情不是很好。”

胡春杨的手一下一下旋转着酒杯，不知道该怎么回答他，就在今天，他被交往两个月的学长提了分手，对方好像说了是什么原因，但是他没有听进去，他想也许是自己还不够投入到这段感情里，难过倒是说不上，但心里还是有些许的不舒服。

嘉羿仿佛看明白了他的沉默，挑了挑眉问：“失恋了吗？”

胡春杨看他一脸见怪不怪的表情，还带着几分打趣的意味，觉得这个人有点好笑，连别人为什么不开心都要打破砂锅似的问到底，但还是实话实说：“是啊。”

嘉羿见果真如此，不过男孩看起来并不是特别的难过，他想了想，还是根据自己的经验作为一个过来人的身份安慰他，“这没什么的，不就是失个恋而已吗，你等到过段时间有了别的事情忙了，就跳过了这个坎以后，就会发现其实还有很多比谈恋爱更值得浪费的事情。”

明明是再粗俗不过的道理，从嘉羿嘴里说出来听在胡春杨耳里倒像是什么高尚的人生哲理，许是对方说话的时候双眸过于认真专注地盯着自己，令胡春杨险些被吸了进去，男人耳朵上的银质耳钉在灯下闪闪发亮，但胡春杨觉得不及他含着笑意的眼睛耀眼万分。

他突然愣住说不出话来，嘉羿看到他这副模样更是觉得他单纯地可爱，哪知道后来竟会栽在这样一个看似不谙世事的牛皮糖似的小狐狸身上，他用指尖撩拨男孩覆在酒杯上的手，问：“你知道点一杯金汤力在爱尔兰的酒吧意味着什么吗？”

胡春杨摇摇头，手背上传来酥麻之意，对方的声音此刻竟如同鬼魅般诱人。

嘉羿眼中暗含着隐晦的笑意，看着他一个字一个字慢慢道：“今晚不想一个人睡。”

胡春杨的心开始不受控制地狂跳。

*02

与学长在一起的两个月里他们做爱的次数寥寥无几，而且每一次对方都十分的温柔，对待他像是对待将要融化的雪糕，每一个动作都十分小心。

但现下身上的人绝非如此，还未到床上衣服便被其如数剥落，将自己扔上床的动作也粗鲁至极，胡春杨在双腿被打开的时候小小地抗拒了一下，他觉得自己是喝醉了，否则怎么意识慢慢开始有些不清晰了。

“怎么了？”嘉羿不算温柔地舔咬着男孩胸前的朱缨，放在其大腿根上的手带了点力气摩擦那一处的嫰肉。

胡春杨觉得被触碰到的每一处皮肤都在发烫，他微微仰起头去看嘉羿，眼里含着水汽，声音都染上了几分情欲：“可不可以关灯。”

嘉羿听罢笑出了声，扯住男孩细白的脚脖子将人扯到跟前，自己嵌进其两腿间，脸探过去亲吻他湿湿的眼角，“不行，让哥哥好好看看你。”

胡春杨听到哥哥两个字就觉得臊得慌，好好一个称呼从这人嘴里说出来怎么听怎么色情，感受到对方的指尖在私处打转，胡春杨的身体轻轻颤了颤，“等，等下。”

“等什么等。”嘉羿才不听他的呢，手指慢慢探入紧实的那处，一根，两根，就着不断流出的肠液粗鲁地搅动，长腿一边一个压着男孩两条不安分的小细腿，上面的嘴巴也被他的舌头堵住，来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角落至下颔又被他用空出来的手抹去，涂在立挺的奶尖儿上，手指一下一下在周围打转。

胡春杨心道这个人实在太坏，还未抱怨几句一条腿便被那人架在肩上，另一条腿被死死按住，身体内的手指抽出，换上另一个滚烫的，粗硬的东西抵在那处，胡春杨想都没想眼泪就飙了出来，带着哭腔挣着腿反悔：“不，等等，不做了，我不做了。”

“这可不带中途反悔的。”嘉羿掰开软绵绵的臀肉毫不留情地挤了进去，硕大的龟头将小穴里的软肉一点点撑开，眼睛大剌剌地盯着两人结合的地方，嘴上倒是蛮温柔的调笑：“你这里粉粉的，和你的人一样可爱。” 下身却不给胡春杨适应的机会，一寸寸地顶入，剩下一小截的时候猛地一撞，完完全全没入胡春杨身体里。

胡春杨受不住地哭叫了一声，身下传来撕裂般的疼痛被撞得一晃一晃的，小王子素来被捧在手心里对待，何曾经历过这般粗暴的性事，他开始后悔自己的轻率的决定，想着以后都不要再与陌生人上床了，整个肠道被塞得满满涨涨的，委屈地呜咽起来。

“哭什么，等会你就会舒服了。”嘉羿的大手抹去他漂亮眼睛里掉出来的眼泪，囊袋拍打男孩的臀瓣发出啪啪的声音，这反倒更加刺激他的神经，他一下一下顶弄地越来越狠，将男孩的腿最大幅度地压下，倾身叼住他脖颈的嫰肉啃咬留下媚红的印记。

嘉羿果然没有骗他，胡春杨即便心里极不承认，呻吟声却越叫越媚，连带着绵长的颤音，重获自由的两条腿被肏得没有力气软绵绵的圈在男人的腰上，脚趾可怜兮兮地蜷缩着，嘉羿每一下都深深地撞在他的敏感点上，胡春杨又爽又麻的，根本控制不住自己的叫声。

嘉羿坏笑着亲吻他红彤彤的耳尖，故意臊他：“这么爽吗？”

“才…才没有…” 就算被操得神魂颠倒的胡春杨也不能输了这点面子，他咬着牙去瞪身上的人，对方脸上的汗亮晶晶的，被打湿的发丝贴在额上，漆黑的瞳孔布满情欲的味道，此刻这双眼里只容进他一人的身影，看起来两人竟像是互为恋人的关系。

嘉羿一只手按住胡春杨两条细细的胳膊，另一只手变着花样撸动男孩白净的那根东西，前面后面都没有被放过，惹得胡春杨哭着喊着求饶，他越是这样嘉羿就越来劲儿，他平日里在床上绝对称得上是个绅士，这次却像个毛头小子一样，凭着本能和欲望的驱使毫无风度可言的操干着男孩，也不知道是谁的问题，这样想着，嘉羿看着男孩被汗和泪打湿的红红的脸，低头一下一下抚慰般地亲吻。

不知道这样持续了多久，胡春杨被变着姿势地操弄，到最后他哭叫着射了出来，嘉羿停下来享受着他高潮时的收绞，而后狠插了数下后将套子啪得扯下，喘息如火地将自己的精液浇在男孩白白软软的肚皮上，勾起覆在他脸上的湿哒哒的头发，咬了口他烫烫的小脸，可惜道：“就应该射在你嘴里的。”

胡春杨连骂他的力气都没有了，只能软绵绵地用眼睛去抱怨他，腹部和着两人射出来的东西，烫得他一颤一颤的，腿间也粘腻腻的，泥泞不堪的，他撑着力用脚去踹嘉羿反着光亮堂堂的胸膛，迷迷糊糊地命令道：“我要洗澡。”

他哪里还有自己爬起来去浴室，嘉羿愣了一下，反应过来这家伙是让自己抱着过去呢，让自己帮着洗干净呢，狞笑一声，掐了掐他腰间的软肉，惹得那小家伙哼哼唧唧的，嘴上骂着“就你要求多。”，却还是下了床将人一把抱了起来走进浴室，破例在事后为床伴洗了一次澡。

*03

嘉羿没想到会在社团里看见上次一夜情的对象。

事实上他连对方叫什么都不知道，两个人从对眼到上床的整个过程水到渠成，第二天清晨他先醒来，隔壁的男孩还睡得正香，他没有留电话给一夜情对象的习惯，于是他穿戴好收拾好后为男孩叫了份早餐便离开了。

他发誓如果知道对方是他同学校的学弟，说什么他都不会将人拐上床。

现下男孩也注意到了他，一双无辜的下垂眼牢牢地粘在他身上，嘉羿想装作没看见也装不了，正好隔壁的朋友也注意到了男孩的视线，稍显诧异地噢了一声，问道：“你和杨杨认识吗？”

“杨杨？” 嘉羿反问。

“哦，就是在看你的那个学弟啊，他叫胡春杨，我还以为他认识你呢，一直盯着你看。”

“可能是我太帅了吧。”嘉羿笑笑，并未对此多想，余光瞥了眼早已收回视线认真看剧本的男孩，“今年排的什么，还是仲夏夜之梦吗？”

现任话剧社社长的朋友点点头，“对。”

“这样子。” 嘉羿终是没有问胡春杨演的什么，这会儿剧组也差不多排完了今天的部分，社团晚上约好了聚餐，见嘉羿也在就有学弟学妹们起着哄让他跟着一起去，嘉羿想着反正自己一会儿没事，就答应下来了。

坐车的时候也不知道是怎么排的，胡春杨被分到了他们这一车，嘉羿坐在副驾上看见男孩白净无害的脸出现在后视镜里的时候突然觉得心肌一梗，觉得今天出门真应该看看黄历，这还是他第一次与一夜情对象有这么多接触的机会，也不知道是好事还是坏事。

主驾上的朋友也看到进来的人里有胡春杨，欸了一声，奇怪道：“杨杨你平时不都不来聚餐的吗，今天这是怎么了？”

胡春杨抿着嘴笑笑，他坐在副驾后面的那个座位上，从他的角度正好只能看到嘉羿的一个后脑勺，以及对方搭在扶手上肌肉线条清晰的胳膊，几天前那个醉醺醺的夜晚又浮现在眼前，胡春杨觉得自己的耳朵都慢慢有些发热，他将脸转至窗外，看着随着车的启动而缓缓后移的香樟树，慢慢道：“想认识一下嘉羿学长。”

嘉羿的右眼皮没来由地跳了两下，他在心里卧槽了一声，心里想你这家伙还真敢说，面上还是笑得和蔼可亲的样子在朋友调侃的注视下回道：“这多让我受宠若惊啊。”

旁边一起搭车的女孩趁着机会插嘴打听起嘉羿的事情，胡春杨这下倒是安安分分的闭上了嘴再没说些什么，傍晚天色暗的很快，经过的一个个路灯将倒车镜里的胡春杨的脸时清晰时模糊的，但是嘉羿仍旧感觉得到，男孩的视线始终附着在他身上，专注又热切。

-

吃饭的时候由于人太多，大家分了几桌吃，嘉羿特意为了避开胡春杨选择了与他离得较远的一桌，他也不知道自己在躲什么，明明应该大方一些，好歹也是露水相逢过一场，做个朋友还是可以的，不过男孩看他的眼神着实让他有些许压力，好像在看一个负心汉一样的，也不知道是不是他的错觉。

等到这么多人吃完闹完都已经过了宿舍门禁了，一群人浩浩荡荡地到酒店去开了几间房，分房间的时候嘉羿理所当然的把自己和朋友分到了一间，还没分完房卡就感觉自己的衣角被人扯了扯，嘉羿第一反应以为是胡春杨，回头却发现是那个演拉山德的男生，因为他当年演得就是拉山德，所以他对这个男生的印象颇为深刻。

嘉羿将手上的房卡给了朋友，而后问那个一副找他有事的学弟：“怎么了？”

扮演拉山德的学弟犹犹豫豫的，最后鼓起勇气一般用只有两个人能听到的声音道：“就是，学长等等能不能来我的房间，想向您讨教一下关于拉山德这个角色的一些问题。”

还没来得及细想，旁边便传来轻轻的哼笑声，嘉羿扭头发现是抱着胳膊在胸前站在两人隔壁的胡春杨，眼尾懒洋洋地吊得老高了，一副嘲讽的模样看了他们一眼，准确来说，是看了嘉羿一眼，显然是听到了男生刚刚的话。

嘉羿被看得心颤了颤，在那样的眼神下莫名的多了几分心虚，那位司马昭之心昭然若揭的学弟明显被胡春杨弄得面上挂不住了，看了眼嘉羿又看了眼胡春杨，撂下句我在房间等学长就一溜烟的跑了。

场面一时间变得很尴尬。

嘉羿觉得男孩同他最初看到的那样有几分差异，最初还以为是一只落魄的受了伤的单纯小羊，到床上以后发现是娇滴滴矜贵的小王子，这个不行那个不行的，要求还挺多，现下一看倒像是只浑身是刺的小花猫，一旦私人领地被侵犯了就呲牙咧嘴的。

私人领域，这个词很危险，嘉羿觉得他有必要和男孩解释清楚一夜情的原则。

“你等等会去他的房间吗？你应该不会不知道他的意图吧？”还未来得及开口，男孩便咄咄逼人地冲他发问，那架势颇有几分兴师问罪的意味。

嘉羿稳了稳心神，故作无所谓地抬了抬手腕假装看时间，颇为冷酷地回道：“知道又如何，我去不去也与学弟你无关吧。”

胡春杨果真被噎了一下，瞪着嘉羿说不出话来，嘉羿有那么一瞬间觉得自己像一个渣男一样在伤害小白兔的心，但是现实就是这样，大家就是玩玩而已，没有必要当真的吧，他想了想，还是决定缓和一下两人之间的僵局：“我没有想到你是我们学校的学生，还是话剧社的，你演的什么？”

胡春杨心里难受极了，实际上在今天以前他就知道嘉羿是他们学校的学长了，那天晚上过后的第二天清晨他是被客房服务叫醒的，醒来的时候枕边空荡荡的留给他的只有一份看似体贴的早餐，别的什么都没有，感叹对方拔吊无情的同时他却怎么都忘不掉那张脸，就向酒吧里熟悉的酒保打听起对方的情况，并且得知对方其实与他就在一个学校。

重新见到嘉羿的时候他的心情是十分雀跃的，但显然对方并未与他抱有同样的心思，他特意选择了搭对方所在的那辆车，并且难得主动地表明了自己的意图，但是对方好像并未领他的情，吃饭的时候也像是刻意避着他似的。

道理胡春杨也懂，大家各玩各的图个新鲜爽快，一夜情就是一夜情，下了床出了酒店大家就是陌生人了，但是心里越是清楚就越不是滋味，怎么招自己也陷进去了，他非得把对方也拉下水不可，胡春杨深深地看了嘉羿一眼，回道：“我演精灵王。”

嘉羿仿佛被烫到一般连忙避开他的眼神，干笑道：“精灵王，哈哈，倒是挺适合你的。”

“是吗，哪里适合了？” 胡春杨不嫌尴尬地追问。

嘉羿一下没词儿可说了，男孩一张小脸人畜无害的，笑起来的时候眼角还稍待点可爱的小猫纹，怎么说话一点儿余地都不给他留，难道真的没有听出来他不过是敷衍之词吗，“就，各方面都很合适。”

“哦，是嘛。”

胡春杨没有再说话，走到自己房间以后停了下来，将房卡从口袋里掏出来在嘉羿面前晃了晃，笑靥如桃瓣，两颗小虎牙可爱又勾人，声音软软的，和那晚一样，嘉羿也不知道他是不是故意这样说话的，总之他听见伴随着房卡滴的一声，男孩说：“我的房间也只有我一个人，学长晚上有空的话也来和我深入聊聊角色问题吧。”

深入二字拖得又长又腻，听得嘉羿下腹不争气地一紧，还未来得及作何反应，胡春杨就快速打开房门溜了进去而后砰地一声把门一甩，留下嘉羿在门口凌乱。

卧…槽？

落荒而逃的胡春杨恨不得给自己两巴掌：你他妈，要不要这么骚！

当然，最后嘉羿哪个房间都没有去。

*04

这之后嘉羿发现他总能时不时的偶遇到胡春杨。

刚开始他还觉得真是奇了怪了怎么哪里都有这孩子，打完球的时候对方就刚好拿着瓶冒冷气的水走过来，去饭堂的时候对方好像也是算准了他会调这个时候来吃饭，刻意坐在离他不远处的地方，微信上突然自己熟悉的大群里也都混入了他的影子，尽管他的小窗他一次也没有回过，对方送自己的东西也一次都没有接受过。

但嘉羿还是去看了《仲夏夜之梦》的汇报演出，平心而论，他上次说男孩很适合演精灵王这个角色绝对不是无稽之谈，虽然确实是随口一说，但事实证明他说的还是有点道理的。

胡春杨今天应该也是化了妆的，巴掌大的脸还是和往常一样白皙，眼尾却是铺了些闪粉看起来亮晶晶的，戴的浅金色的长假发又刚刚好很称他的肤色，嘴巴上也涂了些唇彩，看起来像代采的樱桃一般，舞台的灯光也恰到好处，打在他身上使得周身像是散着柔光，倒真像个小精灵一样，不开口的话更像是个小姑娘一样。

嘉羿默默站在舞台侧边的幕后看着胡春杨的演出，他的声音很好听，发音也很标准，情感上也还满投入的，某些夸张的部分也诠释的很到位又不会特别突兀，他真的很适合这个角色，嘉羿又一次这样想着。

但是他没有看到最后，因为他越看越觉得心乱，满脑子好像只剩下男孩的脸，对他来说这并不是个好的征兆，于是他提前和朋友打了声招呼离场，约陈宥维到常去的酒吧喝一杯。

-

“你有什么烦心事吗？” 今天不是周末，一般嘉羿只会在周末约自己到酒吧，而且眼下这人把酒当水一样似的喝，陈宥维按住他的酒杯决定做一回善事为朋友分担一些忧愁解一下难。

嘉羿没有数自己喝了多少杯，但是他觉得应该还没有到自己的极限，总之他现在意识还是清晰的，但是开口的时候舌头竟然有些打结，要说的话仿佛堵在喉咙里怎么也出不来，于是他只好简短地说：“没有，心情不好罢了。”

陈宥维心想你这让我怎么问下去，但是嘉羿明显一副我有事的样子，他只好叹了一口气，追问：“为什么心情不好？”

嘉羿撑着脑袋眼睛在酒吧内环视了一圈，不知怎得就停在胡春杨上次坐的地方不动了，那个位置现在空荡荡的，谁能想到前两个星期那里坐了一个刚分手的男孩，他与他搭了话，然后他们上了床，结果他们居然是同一个学校的，并且那个男孩好像目前正在追求他。

他想着想着就说了出来，陈宥维听罢哈哈一笑，拍了拍他的肩：“我还以为什么事儿呢，追求你就追求你呗，又没用这件事来要挟你什么的，你有啥好烦的。”

嘉羿的眼睛依旧盯着那个高台的位置，看着看着视线范围内多了个穿着随意的身影，白色短袖牛仔长裤，以及一双黑色川久保玲，他第一反应是不对啊，难道今天这么衰喝到了假酒，不然这么几杯他怎么会喝醉了呢，那个人的脸怎么和胡春杨的脸一模一样呢。

他把开了的几瓶酒拿到眼前凑近了看，怎么看都不像是假的啊。陈宥维在旁边稍感丢人的把酒从他手里掰回来，“你是不是喝醉了啊我的黄少爷。”

“我没，”嘉羿甩了甩头，看着陈宥维，陈宥维也看着他，两个人一时间相顾无言，嘉羿突地回过神来，不对啊卧槽，刚刚他分明是看见胡春杨那烦人的小犊子了，他猛地抬头朝那个方向看过去，果不其然，胡春杨就是坐在那个位置是，两条腿悬空在高脚椅上一晃一晃的，和刚刚不一样的是，此时他隔壁多了个男的。

那个男的明显就是图谋不轨，胡春杨居然还展颜笑地那么开心，嘉羿眯着眼越看心里越不是滋味，对面的陈宥维也回过头去看那边，发现是上次那个小男孩，挑挑眉转过来对着嘉羿：“那不就是…”

“对，那就是。”嘉羿仍旧盯着那边，一双处处留情的眼睛现下像是涨潮过后的深海，漆黑平静得令人有些毛骨悚然，陈宥维耸了耸肩，觉得自己还是不要说话为好。

胡春杨的眼睛有那么一瞬是往他们这般瞟的，但是仅仅只是一瞬，他便很快收了回去状似没有看见他一般，嘉羿一下给气笑了，尤其是看见调酒师递了杯金汤力给男孩以后，又是金汤力，他又叫了这杯酒。嘉羿眼睁睁看着胡春杨笑得妖冶伸出指头将酒杯往他对面那个大叔方向推了推，眼神直勾勾的，整个人看起来像是一朵怀着美丽的毒药的罂粟花，采了，便极乐致死。

一股无名火从心底直接烧到了脑袋，嘉羿把手上的酒杯一撂，连招呼都没有和陈宥维打就刮着一阵风似的夺步到男孩身边，那大叔的手已经不安分地放在男孩的腰上了，胡春杨却拒绝都未拒绝，嘉羿怒不可遏地将男孩一把从座位上扯了下来，也不顾周围人惊异的目光，将人直接从酒吧拉了出去。

胡春杨开始小小地挣扎了一下，换来嘉羿更加粗鲁和用力的拉扯，他走在前面头都没有转过来，但是声音却低地不像话：“你再扭，你再扭我就撒手不管你了，从今往后在学校就做陌生人。”

胡春杨果然被威胁到了，他一边暗骂嘉羿的过分，一边因为嘉羿的举措而感到沾沾自喜，心里像灌了蜜似的甜滋滋的发烫，实际上他真的很怕嘉羿不来带他走亦或是其他，不然到时候大叔真的要干些什么的时候他怕自己找不到台阶下。

事实证明，他赌对了。

*05

“脱，自己脱。”

嘉羿站在床边冷眼看着被他甩上的胡春杨，太阳穴突突突地跳着，他在来酒店的路上就想明白这大概是男孩狡猾的试探，现下想明白了以后反倒更生气了，也不知道是在气陷进去的自己还是鬼点子多又刁钻的男孩。

“看我干什么，让你脱衣服。”男孩撑在床上盯着他，漂亮眼睛里像是住着星星一样闪亮亮的，嘉羿还从来没看过有人这么期待被惩罚的，一下就给气笑了，脾气都消了一半，他喀拉一声解下自己的皮带握在手上甩了甩，长腿一迈上了床，“我要用这个绑你的手，可以吧？”

胡春杨闻言看看他手上的皮带，又看看他只剩下内裤的下半身和藏在那一点点棉布里已经有觉醒之意的性器，脸突地就红了起来，连带着耳后根都慢慢发烫，这也太色气了，他点头也不是，不点头也不是，声细如蚊：“…嗯。”

“哟，知道害羞了？”嘉羿帮他脱掉上衣将他的手用皮带捆好，起身跪在床上，用眼神示意胡春杨接下来该做什么，胡春杨乖顺地爬起来凑过去，隔着一层薄薄的布料亲吻嘉羿发硬的性器。

男孩的粉红的舌头无疑是冲破嘉羿最后一丝理智的罪魁祸首，他喘息着褪去自己的内裤扯着胡春杨的头发将其按在自己的那处，胡春杨眯着眼睛张开嘴一点点讨好他，两只被绑住的手垂在身前，小模样乖得不像话，和刚刚在酒吧里挑衅他时判若两人，嘉羿又将他的头往深了按，嗓音早已变得沙哑不堪：“你说，刚刚酒吧的大叔会不会像我这样对你？”

越想越来气，嘉羿的手指慢慢往下滑直至男孩脆弱的脖颈，掌控在手心里仿佛一捏即碎，他捏着胡春杨的后颈将人一下下往胯部摁，动作没有一点风度可言，每一下都令男孩受不住地往后晃发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声。

嘉羿的手拂过他的耳朵，拂过他发热的面颊，为他拭去他嘴角兜不住的涎液，一直到胡春杨觉得自己的嘴角都快被磨破皮了，嘉羿才放过他将自己狰狞的东西从他嘴里抽了出来，他拍了拍他的脸命令道：“趴下。”

他的话语是最强劲的春药，刺激着胡春杨的每一处神经，他竟然因为嘉羿这短短的两个字而更加兴奋了些，胡春杨听话地转过身去自己跪趴在床上，头朝着嘉羿的方向贴在被单上，单纯无辜的下垂眼此时看起来异常的魅惑人。

他简直就是个精灵，是最纯洁，也是最淫邪的小精灵。

嘉羿欺身上前将包裹住男孩的腿的牛仔裤一点点剥下，最近天气在慢慢转凉，但是还是有不少蚊子兴风作浪，胡春杨的腿上也因此留下不少痕迹，嘉羿帮他脱掉他最后一层遮掩，没忍住，笑了出声，惹得胡春杨红着脸回头骂他：“你什么毛病啊，有什么好笑的。”

“嘿？我只是在笑你的蚊子包，”嘉羿使劲儿掐了把他腰窝上的软肉，“脾气这么大？”

胡春杨控制不住地往前缩了缩，又被嘉羿给扯了回来，一双眼睛瞪得跟铜铃儿似的，看得嘉羿又要笑出来，他拍了拍小孩的臀肉，屈身掰开轻轻颤抖的两瓣臀瓣，仔仔细细地观察起他不住瑟缩的湿漉漉的小穴，还要一边用言语去臊他：“很欲求不满嘛杨杨？”

这还是嘉羿第一次这样叫他，还是在这种情况下，胡春杨恨不得找个地洞钻进去，嘉羿的吻落在他的腿根处，一点点往上落在他的胯骨上，后背上，最后来到他的耳旁，呼吸滚烫滚烫的，胡春杨感到臀间有个粗壮的东西抵着自己缓缓摩擦着，自己的性器也被嘉羿握在手中有技巧地撸动。

他扭过头去寻找嘉羿的嘴唇，彼此间气息交缠在一起，浓烈的热切的，还带着些醉人的酒气，他对上了嘉羿的眼睛，仍旧是那对他喜欢的眸子，胡春杨看着看着就挪不开眼了，好像不论什么时候，不论看几次，他都会被这双眼眸深深吸引住。

嘉羿狰狞的肉刃一点点进入胡春杨的身体里，胡春杨倒吸着凉气哆嗦着叫出了声，他的眼泪不争气地流了下来，被嘉羿一点点吻干净，对方好像还记得上次的遗憾，气息不稳地道：“这次要射到你嘴里。”

胡春杨余下的骂声和呻吟声被对方如数堵在了嘴里。

*06

“明早起来你还会在吗？” 年轻的男孩软成一滩泥一般窝在嘉羿的怀里，他显然对他们的关系还没有一个清晰的认识，事实上嘉羿也刚弄明白自己的心情不久，听罢他轻轻笑了一下，将困得眼皮都在打架的胡春杨搂紧了些，爱怜地亲吻他软软地脸颊，终于体会到心甘情愿自投罗网的感受了。

“会的，以后每个早上我都会在的。”


End file.
